This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rgs2 (regulator of G-protein signaling-2)-deficient mice exhibit severe hypertension, and genetic variations of RGS2 occur in hypertensive patients. RGS2 mRNA up-regulation by angiotensin II (Ang II) in vascular smooth muscle cells (VSMC) is a potentially important negative feedback mechanism in blood pressure homeostasis, but how it occurs is unknown. Here we demonstrate that group VIA phospholipase A2 (iPLA2beta) plays a pivotal role in Ang II-induced RGS2 mRNA up-regulation in VSMC by three independent approaches, including pharmacologic inhibition with a bromoenol lactone suicide substrate, suppression of iPLA2beta expression with antisense oligonucleotides, and genetic deletion in iPLA2beta-null mice.